headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/D
Daigo Daigo was also known by the name Thesho Zajino. Daimya Zajino Daimya Zajino is a young female Castithan girl. She was the daughter of Thesho Zajino and Fala Zajino and lived in New Chicago. After Joshua Nolan killed Thesho Zajino, Fala shrieked at him about having a daughter, referencing Daimya. Nolan retorted that he too had a daughter, which is why he killed Thesho in the first place. Dalton Taggart Darby Building The Darby Building was established in St. Louis in 1932 and is one of the oldest still-standing structures found in Defiance aside from the St. Louis Arch. It is the headquarters of the Mayor and has been occupied by Nicolette Riordon, Amanda Rosewater, Datak Tarr as well as the town council members of Defiance, including Rafe McCawley. The mayor's office is located on the upper levels and there is usually a Sensoth guard posted on the balcony. Amanda Rosewater used to work there as a janitor when she was younger until Mayor Riordon appointed her as her personal assistant. Darby Square Datak Tarr Defiance Lawkeeper station Defiant Few Dish Gloves Dish Gloves was a male Castithan, whose actual name is unknown. He was a down-on-his luck individual and one of three Votans who lived in the back alleys of the town, living off the meat of barbecued rats. . The Omec known as Kindzi came into the back alley and slaughtered Dish Gloves and his two compatriots. His remains were discovered shortly thereafter by Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. Dread Harvest The Dread Harvest is an event originating with the Omec culture. During times when the Omec home world shared an orbit with other worlds, members of the race would attack other planets and consume living beings as food. Originally, T'evgin brought his people in stasis to Earth with the intent of initiating the Dread Harvest on this world as well, but changed his mind after finding things in Defiance that he valued. Dog walker The dog walker was a large Sensoth who lived in Defiance. He was a customer at the NeedWant and was also present at one of Datak Tarr's underground fight clubs. The man was walking his dog late at night when the dog began running off when something agitated him. The man followed him and came upon a body. The body turned out to be that of Luke McCawley. Dos Dos is an unofficial name referring to one of the Omec held in suspended animation aboard the Tsuroz. He was one of the first five awakened by Kindzi when she took control of the ship from her late father, T'evgin. Upon arriving on Earth, Dos and his brethren were quite disoriented and extremely hungry. Kindzi fed them a captured Irathient woman. Dread Harvest The Dread Harvest is an event originating with the Omec culture. During times when the Omec home world shared an orbit with other worlds, members of the race would attack other planets and consume living beings as food. Originally, T'evgin brought his people in stasis to Earth with the intent of initiating the Dread Harvest on this world as well, but changed his mind after finding things in Defiance that he valued.